


A rose by any other name

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Destruction, Humor, Mild Language, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Capulet steals something precious from Romeo and flees to the other side of the world. What Romeo wants, Romeo will get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**A/N: Hi! This is the first story I’m putting up here, so please be kind. I got the idea for it due to a contest I entered. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine, please feel free to point them out. Hope you like it!**

**Warnings: Major violence, foul language, sexual situations in upcoming chapters.**

It was a miracle that the place was still standing. The ‘City of Dreams’ had burnt down completely, but one structure still remained. Romeo snorted and kicked at a piece of rubble. This once mighty city, had crumbled within seconds in front of him. Well, if they had only listened to his demands, they would all have been alive.

His boots crunched as he stormed his way past his soldiers and into the station. The Chhatrapati Shivaji Terminus stood proudly, the only building seen for miles around. Romeo couldn’t understand why the train station didn’t disintegrate along with the rest of the city. Some Indian black magic, perhaps.

The station was empty except for a few soldiers here and there. They called themselves ‘Romeo’s Army’ because they were an unimaginative lot that were selected only because they were trigger happy. They roamed around, laughing at the names of shops and the like. They weren’t particularly intelligent but they followed orders, which was exactly what Romeo wanted.

“Captain, I cannot believe this building didn’t burn down.”

Romeo turned around to find his commander grinning manically at him.

“Mercutio, would you mind telling me why that happened?”

“Well,” he started. “I honestly can’t tell. This building is ancient and by all means it should have burned down first. I just can’t explain it.”

“I suppose I’m going to have to live with that explanation. Do you have something important to say or are you here just to bother me?”

Mercutio’s grin returned and he slowly removed a test tube from his pocket.

“Captain, this green liquid is going to make your dreams come true. This is a tweaked version of the formula that we used to burn down the city. I just increased the intensity of the burning agent and bingo. We can finally burn this god-awful building down.”

Romeo was torn between jumping for joy and punching Mercutio for making something so potentially dangerous. He settled for a pat on the back and ordered an evacuation of the premises.

Once everyone was outside, Romeo signaled his pilots to drop the test tubes on the building. They thought they would need at least five tubes; it took three. The liquid ate at the building ferociously and within two minutes, the Chhatrapati Shivaji Terminus was gone.

Smiling, Romeo placed a call.

“Tybalt, aren’t you glad to know that your family is responsible for the deaths of almost fifteen million people? Remember this, wherever you hide, I will destroy it. No matter where you run, I will find you. Juliet is mine. Do give your aunt and uncle my love.”


	2. 2.

Lord Capulet fumed silently when Tybalt relayed the phone call to him. Who did that street rat think he was? He dared insult the mighty Capulets? After he collected himself, Lord Capulet turned to face Tybalt.

“What a pity, I rather liked Bombay. Such a shame to see it incinerated.”

Tybalt stared at his uncle, stunned.

“What about the 14 million people then? Do you feel nothing for all the lives lost?”

Capulet’s expression hardened. “Lives are lost in a war, nephew. It would do you well to remember that. Besides, what are 14 million people less in the world? I’m pretty sure the population will recover. If that is all you had to bother me with, you’re dismissed.”

Tybalt walked away from the room with the knowledge of two things. One, his uncle was bat-shit insane and two, his lover was doing the right thing after all.

* * *

 

“Captain, where do we go from here? We can’t stay in this hell-hole forever.”

Romeo sighed and resisted the urge to swat his commander. He needed time to think and Mercutio was being a pest. Maybe he could cut off his arm to shut him up? ‘ _Perhaps a leg_ ,’ he mused. ‘ _Merc needs his hands to make explosives for me_.’

Shaking his head, he barked out orders.

“Go make yourself useful, Commander. Tell the men we’re leaving in six hours and tell the women to pack the ammo. I don’t trust those trigger-happy monkeys with my weapons. Tonight, we hit Beijing.”

* * *

 

Juliet panted as she sparred with her cousin. She might not have been the best fighter in the family, but she certainly could hold her own. She got in a punch to the throat and finally knocked him down.

“Bloody hell, Jules,” Tybalt swore as he got up. If only your dear boyfriend could see you now, he would stop destroying cities.”

“Shut it, deadbolt. Let’s not talk about whose boyfriend is destroying what, shall we?”

Laughing, the two cousins wiped their sweat and made their way to the showers. Unknown to the entire Capulet family, Tybalt and Juliet were very close. Only Juliet could calm him down when he was angry and only Tybalt could comfort her when she worried about her Montague. They would protect each other till the end or die trying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
